Forgotten Tales of the Three Kingdoms
by Haseo Twilight Form
Summary: A tale of tragedy, fantasy, action, and romance. The fate of all existence will lie in the destiny of one warrior. His past has brought Judgment upon the world, and now his actions will carve out a future.
1. The Way of Destiny

Forgotten Tales of the Three Kingdoms:

(I know at first it won't seem like a Dynasty Warriors Fan-Fic, but in the later chapters coming up, I will introduce characters from the series and original characters for the story in the later chapters to come, until then, I will build on the main character's past)

(Note: Words in bold-italicized are from other people's actions, bold-italicized in quotations are peoples words, conversations, and so on.Words in Italics are the main character's thoughts, actions, and what he sees and feels. Words in quotes are what he says.)

Some events in history are excluded and forgotten, these events are sometimes too far-fetched to seem true or far too unbelievable to even seem possible. Fighting through this broken word, the young warrior tries to find a purpose in fighting and living, but with a past unknown to even himself and enemies never before seen in this world after his life, he wonders what is the truth behind his cursed eternal fate, and what is truly worth saving in this world. The destiny of this world is one that is grasped by one's own hand. This is the forgotten history of the Three Kingdoms, one warrior's battle that was fought for the very future of existence at stake.

Chapter 1: The Way of Destiny

_"I wonder just how long it truly has been. Is it ten years now, twelve, fifteen, I can't remember. Just how long have I been in this world, it feels like an eternity. The people who found me on that last battlefield said I was the only one still alive. What was I trying to accomplish there, was I trying to fight, did I simply want to kill, or was death what I was after. I don't know the answer to that myself . . . . . ." _

(Suddenly screaming could be heard from the village)

_The screams had woken me back to reality once again . . . _"What is up with these people, can't the injured get any rest?"

"_**The village is under attack" screamed the village people "A group of bandits have come, they'll kill us all" yelled another "Everyone run, or else you'll be killed!"**_

_I got up and took a look outside of the hut I had been resting in, I could only stare in disbelief as the village was set ablaze and the fires began to consume everything in its wake. I saw villages being cut down; they never even had a chance to defend themselves. I continued to look on hoping this was just a horrible nightmare. Then I saw the small boy who was tending to my injuries running from the bandits, I rushed as quickly as I could. _

"STOP, PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!!!" _I yelled at the bandit with all the breath in my lungs, he then looked straight at me and smiled as his spear pierced the young boy's heart. In that instant, the world grew dark, and an unseen rage overcame my body. I picked up a nearby spear and lunged at the bandit stabbing through his throat as he let out a scream._

_I stood gasping for air; trying to aid the boy I knew was already dead_.

"DAMN IT, Damn it, DAMN!! AGHHHHHHHHH!!!!"_ The screams had alerted the other bandits, and soon all fifteen of the other bandits had surrounded me. All of them on horseback and spears ready for battle. I picked up two swords from other dead villages around me in some hope of defending myself. My rage still had a hold on my body, refusing to flee. _

"YOU MONSTERS!!!! I'll make you regret ever coming here!!" _I yelled to their leader. _"I'll kill you, I'll kill you ALL!!!"

"_**You'll make us regret it, hahahahaha" spoke the bandit leader "Just what do you think a little kid like you can do, huh boy?" "Kill us, what a joke, you're one funny kid, you know that; Hahaha"the rest of the bandits snickered and laughed along with him. "We will show you how we take care of trouble-making brats."**_

_I fought as hard and as long as I could, but being injured and outnumbered had begun to take its toll. I was soon knock out and left to die in the flames. As dawn broke, I awoke, bleeding from the injuries inflicted last night. I looked around and saw nothing . . . buildings had been reduced to ash, and bodies scattered to the winds. Once again I had been the only survivor; I wandered for hours, unable to find anyone, I collapsed continually asking myself _"Why did I survive again? Why can I never protect people?" "Damn it . . . . . why . . ." _I lied there as the dark clouds came in and rain fell across the land._

_Another village, another battle, and another sea of death . . . It seems the Heavens have this world against me. I am not allowed any rest in this world and I am forced to walk this earth for all time it seems. This cursed fate of being unable to die, of losing everything time and time again is just too much. I had been wandering for a week before I came to the next village. Maybe things will be different there, I doubt it . . . _

"_**Hey, is this kid dead" "No, looks like he's still breathing, but he's hurt pretty badly." "It seems he came from that village that was attacked last night." "Poor boy, should we help him?" The voices became more distant and faint as time passed. "NO, Leave him there, have you people not heard the stories?" "What stories?" "The one about the wandering boy who brings death to any village he sets foot in, this child must be him, what other kid would have silver-white hair like that and those demonic green eyes!"  
**_

_Soon the voices disappeared completely and I faded into sleep. When I awoke what seemed like seconds later I was in a house with my injuries tended to and treated. I remembered the conversation the villagers had earlier and had gotten up preparing to leave when a young couple walked in . . . _

"_**Relax child, we aren't going to hurt you." They said. **_"Why did you help me, what do you want from me" I asked. _**"We couldn't just leave a little boy to die out there like that" "We helped you because it was the right thing to do." **_"The right thing . . . to do? I don't quite understand, but didn't you hear the stories about me, you're putting your lives in danger by helping me and your whole village by bringing me here!" _**"It's going to be alright" said the couple "You have nothing to worry about here, you're safe with us."**_

_I soon went back to sleep, it had been a week later that I had now woken up once again. It seemed like a paradise, to be able to stay and relax, not having to see death or crawl through fields with the last once of life that my body always seems to keep. I stayed with the young couple and helped them as much as I was able to. But after another week, they asked me a question that has been tearing me apart inside . . . I've been thinking on it for five days now, and the more I think about it, the more I realize I don't know about it._

"Just who exactly am I?" "What is my name . . . did I even have a name?" _The question was like a plaque in my mind, the more I thought about it, the more it ate away at me, but I wanted to know the truth as to who I really am._ "What am I, why do I continue to live on, I feel something inside me knows the answer, but it won't tell me." _I close my eyes and can feel a unique flow of energy inside myself. _"This strange feeling of power that flows through me, what is it? Is it mine or . . . ?

(Screams coming from villagers in the distance)

"Well, I know that sound all too well, peace can never last forever for me it seems."

"_**The village is going to be under attack soon, all civilians take cover!" The young man that helped me was giving orders to the people; I only found out that he was the leader of the village some time ago. "All able men are to prepare for battle" "Those traitors that follow Dong Zhuo will not take this village! I will not allow this village to fall prey to his sick, twisted ambition!" **__I stood ready to fight despite his protests, I will help protect everyone this time. I will not let them die because of me! **"Everyone, we can defend our homes if we stand united"** _

_This time I can fight, I will defend these people that helped me, even if it's the last thing I do!_ _I picked up my swords and prepared to march off to face these murderous soldiers. I won't allow harm to come to this village, I'll stake my life on it._


	2. The Plan needed for Victory

Chapter 2: The Plan needed for Victory

"_Dong Zhuo, the man who runs the Han behind the scenes, I've heard a great many tales of his cruelty and his lust for power, but something that evil couldn't possibly exist. But now his army marches out to claim this village, which is already under Han rule. His only reason for coming here is obvious now from the stories, he will turn the village into his slaves, run their money dry, and then capture all the women and . . . . I've heard some real horrible stories that I don't even want to repeat…"_

"_**Listen everyone, the enemy outnumbers us a great deal . . ." said the village leader. "We have to be smart and make a plan if we are to have any hope of defending our homes. They will be here shortly, so we don't have much time!" **_

"Umm, I have a plan if you all care to listen." _I already knew how they would react. _

"_**Who does this kid think he is; we don't need your help boy!" most of the other villagers murmured something similar. "Let me hear your plan." Spoke the leader "I don't see any of you coming up with anything, so be quiet."**_

_I was shocked, I've tried to propose plans before, but others have always passed them off as worthless because of my appearance. I knew the leader was different, but why was he so accepting of me, he must have some reason._

"Alright, now the enemy's forces are advancing upon the village from the mountain pass to the north. The path has been long out of use from what I've heard, so it's the perfect place to prepare a trap.

"_**I think I follow your plan so far, if we can collapse the mountain pass not only can we cut off the enemy but we can also crush their force underneath." **_

"Right, it will also cut off their retreat. So if we wait until their whole army enters the pass and then trigger the rockslide, we can take the advantage and strike them down. Now there are also two caves that run at the entrance to the pass, if we station a portion of our force then we can launch a sneak attack on any troops that make it out of the pass."

"_**That's an impressive plan." Spoke a few of the villagers. "Alright kid, we'll place all our hopes for our home on your plan, just give the orders." The village men rallied up as they began to make preparations for the upcoming battle. "Quite the strategy to come up with right on the spot" spoke the leader "I was worried on how this village might make it out of this safely against an elite force like that, but with your plan, I have the utmost confidence in our victory, lets do our best out there and come back alive."**_

"Don't worry about it, if we can pull this plan off, our victory will be guaranteed. Are you sure you're alright about going, you can stay if you want thought, you don't have to fight here. You have so much to lose, so many would be saddened if you got killed."

"_**I should be the one asking you that, you're so young and yet having to fight on this battlefield, a child shouldn't have to experience war like this yet alone fight in it. I, on the other hand, am the leader of this village, what kind of a leader would I be if I abandoned my people and thought only of myself."**_

"I see, I probably shouldn't have asked that then, I'm sorry." I stare off at the horizon, as this endless night has finally been broken by dawn. "The men are already safe in the caves for the ambush; let's see how our rock trap is doing, shall we."

"_**Yeah, let's go." **_ _**We marched out to see how the plan was going. "Sirs, the explosives are almost set and ready, but we will need someone to trigger the rockslide themselves, but since this whole Cliffside will collapse when they go off, no one wants to do it."**_

"_**Is that so, I guess I have no choice, I . . ." **__Before the leader could finish I cut him off, _"I will do it." _**Just then the leader spoke out in protest. "Wait, what are you saying, you can't you'll be killed." **_"Then doesn't that mean you would be killed if you stayed as well, I'm the one who proposed this strategy and I'm going to make sure it succeeds." _**"But still . . ." **_"Don't worry, I won't be killed by something like this, besides I need someone to lead our force to fight, and they'll listen to you more than me, besides I'll be back to give the signal for the ambush units to charge, so you'll see me again." _I said with a small laugh, I was nervous and unsure on how I could survive an exploding mountain collapse, but I know I won't die here, not until I can see this village out of harm's way._

"_**Fine, but you had better make it back alive alright." The leader was worried "We will charge as soon as you set off the trap and we will need your help so hurry back."**_

"Sure, leave it to me." _The remaining villagers left for the battlefield down below. I stood on that mountain top all alone, wondering if I was going to make it back down alive or buried six feet under by rubble. "No sense hesitating about it now" I thought to myself "All I can do is believe in my words and follow through for everyone else's sake."_

"Now how am I going to do this?" _The enemy army has begun to enter through the pass; it seems they sent a small sized army of about 2,000. "Guess they thought they could take this village easily huh, well are they going to be in for a surprise, ha-ha." _"Let's see, if I do this and this and put that there, okay that should do it." _Alright, my escape from this cliff is set, now all I have to do is wait, just a little more and I can set it off, better get into position._

"_Any minute now, they're almost all in." Just as I got into position for my escape, I got a strong sense that I was being watch. "Who's there, none of the enemies have come around here, and all of the villagers are down below. Darn it, who's watching me!" _

"Damn, I don't have time to waste. I need to trigger this, and the time is now!" _I started the igniter and got ready for the explosion on my ride out. That feeling hasn't gone away, but I need to have this plan succeed before anything else. _"3…2…1…Go!"

**The Explosion shook the land as the mountain fell in on itself, more than half of the enemy's forces where crushed underneath the rubble, all that was left were those who ran out of the pass after the explosion took place. As for me…**


	3. The Plan's Success?

Chapter 3: The Plan's Success?

". . . . . . . . _That blast, it must have been a bigger shock than I expected. I almost lost consciousness for a minute there. I'm glad my escape plan worked, but I don't know how to stop this thing." I had placed a few small explosives underneath a boulder facing the opposite direction having the blast lift me off and the major explosion sent me flying away from the blast. Now it looks like I might overshoot the enemy army, but that might be a good thing. I wouldn't be able to take on that many troops even if I tried._

"_**Curse these darn peasants, how they could have taken down half of our army with a plan like that is beyond me! Lord Dong Zhuo will have our heads if we cannot take this village!" Yelled the enemy commander "Our retreat is cut off, all we can do now is advance and kill any that cross our path, NOW ATTACK!"**_

"_**The enemy is moving towards us, everyone the time is now to take up your arms and advance. There power has been cut in half, now is the time, we must hold them off until he returns to launch the ambush and finish this!" The leader rallied the villagers and the two forces began to march out to clash on the battlefield.**_

"_**Sir, there is some weird object coming this way from the sky." "Don't bother me with such petty information, just eliminate those villagers!" "But sir…?" "That is an order, we've had enough distractions, if you don't advance I'll kill you myself, Understand!"**_

"_**Chief, there is something heading this way for the mountain." The village men looked up into the sky to see a boulder flying towards them. On top of the boulder was a young person, with his swords glistening in the sunlight. "It's him, I don't believe it, that kid has the luck of the world on his side to survive something like that." "If he can survive that then we will win this battle, let's go!"**_

"Well now that was one hell of a ride, hah ha. Let's see, I'll reach the front line in about 30 seconds, so if I'm going to do something with this rock, now's my only chance." _What can I do with this, come on think . . . . . . That's it! "Alright, I hope this works." I began to lower the rock downwards into the back of the Dong forces, until I was directly behind them still descending. _"I hope you traitorous fools are ready for your retribution!"

"_**Where did the kid come from, kill him; KILL HIM NOW!!" **_ _Now's the time, I jumped off the rock as it crashed into the ground, just as another explosion turned the boulder into a shattering spears of rock piercing through the enemies around the rear lines. __**"Damn it, what's going on, what's happening!" The enemy commander was frantically trying to keep his men in order as the explosion had pushed their anxiety into a full on panic. "Stay calm and take down these pathetic peasants, they are no matched for experienced soldiers like us, now cut them down all of them, and start with that boy!"**_

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting that, I guess one of the explosives didn't go off. However, it seems like it worked out in my favor, haha" _It's about time I regrouped with everyone and start the ambush. _"Here I go, stay out of my way!" _I began to run through the enemy lines as fast as I could, most were too scared or surprised to try and stop me, which is fine "I would rather not have to kill any more people than I have to . . . just how many people have I kill now, how truly red are my hands . . . NO!!, I can't think like that right now, I have to stop these soldiers from killing innocent lives, that is why I'm fighting"_

_I cut through the few soldiers that had tried to stop me, I am almost there, and the villagers are advancing towards me. A few more enemies appeared in front of me _"Get out of my way!" _They held their ground and right as they lunged to attack, I jumped over them. The two soldiers then tried to strike their spears upward, but before they could lift their arms I pierced the back of their necks. As I descended from my jump I grabbed my swords and tore through the top halves of their bodies. _"I told you to get away" _I said in a sorrowful tone _"You should have listened to me"

"_**Hey, you really did make it out of that explosion in one piece" **__I look up to see the village leader __**"Glad you made it out in one piece, now let's finish this fight" **__A small smile made its way across my face._"Yeah, let us put an end to this battle once and for all." _We look towards the enemy force and prepare to charge . . . "Something doesn't look right, a good number of those solders don't have weapons . . . then how are they going too . . ."_

"Oh no, Everyone, Get down and defend yourselves, those are archers!" _I was too late in my warning, by the time I finished yelling the archers had begun to fire. A majority of the people went down as I told them, but the few who didn't got hit pretty badly. _"Damn it, I didn't consider archers being here, it's all fault people are dying because I failed to consider other possibilities." _"No more, no more people are going to get hurt!" _"It's time to spring the ambush!" _"Please let this work" I threw my sword into the sky to use as a shining beacon of light to tell the villagers in the dark caves to attack. Once they saw the light, they would advance. _"Come on, please see it!"

"_**What's that light?" Asked one of the villagers in the cave "You idiot that's the signal, now move out, it's time to attack." The forces came out of hiding and attacked the enemy from behind, the enemy had been completely occupied keeping the front line pinned down under fire that they didn't notice the secondary force strike from behind.**_

"_**Where did all these villagers come from? Curse them all to hell!" The enemy forces were pressed against two forces, the enemy soon fell to the might of the villagers. Soon after the villagers defeated the soldiers they held a small celebration on the battlefield for their triumph in battle. "Thanks to both of you, our village is going to pull through, thank you." **_"Well, it was nearly no trouble at all, glad I could . . ." _I was about to finish talking as the enemy commander arose from the ground. __**"DIE YOU SCUM!" He shot his arrow before anyone had the time to react. I could see the arrow flying straight at me and before I knew it I was knocked to the ground, I looked up and saw the leader above me. **__"Leader, what's wrong?" I check my body to find out I wasn't hurt. "No, you didn't . . . why did you . . . why?"  
_


	4. Must Victory Come With A Cost

Chapter 4: Must Victory Come With A Cost?

"Why . . . why did you protect me, I would have been fine . . . why?!" _I was about ready to burst into tears. I've had the unfortunate fate of surviving even the worst of injuries, I knew I would have pulled through this one too but he jumped in front of me to save me. _

"_**I couldn't just let you get shot by that archer now could I? I didn't want to see you hurt again like you were when we first found you." The village leader soon started coughing blood as soon as he finished talking. The arrow had pierced his lower right back; if he had not got in the way of the arrow it would have hit the boy in the heart.**_

"No, this . . . this isn't happening! No, please no, not like this . . . come on, hang in there. Damn it; someone, he needs help right Now!" _I could hear the enemy commander laughing in the distance, every little chuckle sent my blood boiling hotter and hotter. __**"This is the fate of all who defy Lord Dong Zhuo; you'll join your friend in the afterlife boy." **__I could still hear his laughter, and by this point it drove me insane. _"You, this is your fault . . . YOU BASTARD!" _I charged after him, my eyes focused on him._

"_**Th-this brat . . . what's with his eyes . . . such a demonic glare and th-the force of his killing intent . . . I . . . I can't move" He stood there, paralyzed by his fear. As I drew within range of him, he started to plead for his life. "W-wait, please, don't kill me!"**_

"You should have thought of that a long time ago, Now Face Your Redemption!" _I threw one of my swords into his throat but it didn't pierce all the way, so I jumped and kicked the sword all the way through his neck and one the way down I grabbed the sword and sliced in a circular motion cleaving off his head. The battlefield soon grew silent._

"With that, the fighting is . . . huh!" _As his head fell I could see a small smile, "Why is he smiling?" As I wondered, 7 archers arose from the ground with their bows aimed at me. _"Damn it, I was tricked!" _I raised the force of my aura to paralyze the archers from firing. _"Die, You despicable supporters of Evil!" _I cut down two of the archers when the rest fired out of fear or desperation; I deflected one of the arrows as the rest hit me. All I could do was maneuver so they wouldn't hit any vital spots. _As I fell, the villagers rushed in, defeating the remaining enemy soldiers and making sure they were all dead.I dropped my swords as the world around me grew cold and dark. One arrow pierced my right torso, right leg, left arm and left backside. I soon collapsed as my injuries got the better of me from all the blood loss. "So, is this where everything ends huh, in this broken world?"

_I awoke several hours later, back in the home of the young couple as I had when I first arrived to this village. _"What happened to me, why am I back here, did I die?" To my surprise, a voice answered. _**"No, you're still very much alive, although your injuries were severe, it seems like you will pull through just fine." **__I look up to see the warm smile of the young woman. I soon looked away from her gaze. _"I'm sorry." _**"Now why are you apologizing, it's because of you that everyone is safe." **_"Wait, but your husband . . . because of me . . . h-he . . . he's . . ."_** "Resting in his bed, he's hurt, but not as bad as you were, so there is no need to apologize." **__I glanced over to see the leader in his bed, waving his hand as I looked. _"So, then everyone made it out alive, that's great!"

It's been three days since that battle, miraculously not one villager died in that fight. Some where hurt more than others, but after a few days, everyone was back on their feet. The village seemed more peaceful and livelier than ever. Even the village chief was around and about. The villagers that fought the battle moved out to a neighbor village to assist them from Dong Zhuo's armies. It was around this time that I decided to get a few answers for myself. I found the chief alone on a hillside and decided to have a talk.

"I'm glad to see that you pulled through all right." _**"I could say the same for you; your injuries were much more severe than mine, so I'm surprised that you're even walking around." We both gave a small laugh at our situations. **_"You know, I never did get your name, would you mind telling me?" _**"Hahahah, it would appear so, my name is Shao Zhang, do you by chance remember your name?" **_"Sorry Shao, not yet I'm afraid." _**"So how about we give you one then?" **_We both turn around to find the young woman standing behind us. She then gave us the meal she was handing out to eat.

"_**What are you doing here, Xin Yan?" "Darling, there is no need to be so formal, I was just curious as to what the two of you were talking about is all." **_Her innocent acting made me laugh slightly, seeing how well the two of them got along was a calming sight. "Wait, what do you mean, give me a name?"_** "Well, it's exactly as I say, nothing says we can't give you a name, now is there?" **_"I suppose so, but . . ." _**"Then it's settled, now what should your name be, hmmmm ... How about Xian? It means immortal, you know, since you recovered twice from wounds that would have killed normal people." **__The word seemed to hit me, it felt like a rift between me and the world appeared. _

"Immortal, as if I didn't feel far apart from normal people already . . . I'm not immortal, I just haven't died yet." _She could see the sorrow the word brought me, so she decided to try another. __**"Sorry about that, alright then how about Xiong, it means hero." **_"I'm no hero; all I did was devise plans to kill people, developing skills with a sword to cut down enemies, I don't deserve such a name." _**"Don't sell yourself off as a murderer, you fought to protect people, you fought so that others who couldn't would stay safe." **_"I don't know . . . if that was what I truly intended or not. How about I just take the first part of the name, and when I remember my real name I will come tell it to the two of you." _**"That would be nice, but what do you mean by the first part?" **_

"I'll use just the X, a name fitting something that's unknown and mysterious; I heard it was used in other lands to represent the unknown. What do you think?" _**"Well, it definitely is a unique name, don't you think Zhang?" "You're right dear, it certainly is unique, are you alright with it?" **_"Yes, I am." _**"Alright then, what do you plan on doing now X?" **_"I'm not sure just yet, but I would like to ask the two of you something. You've both been very kind to me, despite knowing nothing at all about me; you took me in, cared for me and even helped give me a name to use, why?" _They both looked at each other before deciding to answer, it seems they were prepared for this, but still were unsure on whether or not to answer. After a few moments of hesitating, they answered._

"_**The reason you ask, is because a few years back there was an incident that cause my wife to lose our soon to be born son. The . . . experience was very painful . . . and left us feeling empty for quite a while. The doctor said she may not even be able to give birth at all anymore. So when we saw you, a child curled up on the ground covered in blood, it reminded us about our child . . . so we decided to do whatever it took to save you and protect you. I'm sorry we put you in an awkward position, it's alright if you go X."**_

"I see, so that is the hidden truth behind everything is it? As far back as I can remember, I've been fighting, I don't have a single memory of a family or even friends, just one long battlefield. Thank you." _I said with a smile _"If people in this world were like you, there would be no need for wars or fighting, I'm privileged and honored to have such great parents." _I could feel it, the first time I smiled whole-heartedly in this world. I could see the joy in their faces as well, we felt like a family.  
_

"**Village Elder, there is trouble, scouts report an unknown army heading to this village." **_**"What, who's force is it, how many soldiers?" **_**"Um, there appears to be around 250 enemies but the force is unknown." **"So, it is a small band of elite soldiers, but none of the villagers that are here can fight, so this is going to be tough." _**"Wait, I know what you're thinking X, and I won't let you fight them alone, there are too many." **_"I'm sorry, but I can feel it calling me, I have to face them, alone . . . don't worry, I'll come back alive."


	5. One Fateful Day

Chapter 5: One Fateful Day

The news of a hostile force was shocking to everyone; currently a vast majority of the villagers had moved to support a neighboring village. Those who remained were still suffering from their injuries from the battle just 3 days ago. No one had the ability to fight off even this small force, so it was then that I knew what I must do, I had to drive them away from the village for as long as I possibly could, and I would have to do it alone.

"_**X, do you mind telling me how you know it's a band of elite troops, it could be . . ."**_

"I know what you're thinking Shao, but if it was a group of soldiers that came out of battle, they would be completely desperate to hid their location, furthermore, the scout reports they are in high spirits, only veteran soldiers could be so confident in such small numbers."

"_**And you really plan to take them on alone? Are you trying to kill yourself?"**_

"No, but I'm the only one who can fight at the moment, so I have to do it, I'll hold them at bay as long as I can, I'm counting on you two to get everyone here to safety, okay?"

"_**Where do you get off giving me orders" **__the leader said with a grin, after we glared into each other's eyes for quite some time did he finally speak again__** "Very well, just this once, but I expect to see you again soon, you have to keep you word to return X."**_

"Don't worry, I planned on it" _I said with a grin_ "I'm off, so you better get everyone out so I'm not wasting my time out there, Goodbye." _And with that I left to the eastern forest where this new enemy was heading towards. I wonder, just who is it now and why do I get the feeling that this is just the beginning of a new journey. _

_After approaching the woods I looked around, it seemed the enemy hasn't arrived just yet. _"It's almost funny, this is the first time I actually felt thrilled for a battle, my body is almost shaking with excitement, I truly do wonder who is in command of this army" _I looked around still seeing no one _"Look, I'm talking to myself , hah-ha" _"They're here"_

As the scouts had reported, the enemy force was a squad with the minimal amount of troops for fighting. I wonder, what was the point of having so few troops? The soldiers came out of the forest pass, the first wave stopped as soon they saw me.

"_**Excuse us boy, do you mind telling us how to get to the village in this area?"**_

The politeness of his speech threw me off for a second, usually it's been an _attack first never ask questions _kind of style with the armies of this land. It was certainly a sight.

"May I ask just what you intend to do once you arrive in the village?"

_**The soldier on the horse spoke "Our lord wishes to speak with the head of this village and offer his aid in defending it. We mean you no . . ." I cut him off.**_

"No harm, right; like I haven't heard that line before. If you really meant no harm then why are you bringing an army to this village, why doesn't your _Lord _come on his own?"

_**The soldier took in my response "We had heard that an army of Dong Zhuo's was heading towards this village, so we came here to defend it, but then our lord ordered us to stop and see how the villagers fought on their own. He believed they could win the battle."**_

"I see what a guy. He brings an army to aid us, but backs out at the last minute and leaves us to fend for ourselves. Then, he decides to move into the village once the men leave to aid other villages. You cowards, I won't let you near this village!"

_**The soldier then got angry "Listen boy, say what you will but do not insult our Lord. We will not stand for it."**_

"So then, you came here looking for a fight, have you?" I scowled

"_**It seems you didn't come here for peace talks, but what can you do alone? You can't take on a whole army by yourself."**_

"I'm the only one well enough to fight, which is why you won't enter this village!" _I could hear a horse coming from the distance, a few of them. It seems like their Lord is approaching. _"I'll drive you all back if I have to, not one soul is setting foot in that village."

"_**Really now, your confidence intrigues me." **__The voice came from behind me, but that was impossible, my back was to a cliff, there was no way someone could get behind me without me noticing, and yet. My hands were shaking; this man had easily got past my guard. Just who was he? My eyes widened but I didn't turn around as he continued talking __**"So you won't let me enter even if I went alone, but I am curious to know if you have the power to back up your promise. If you can't keep your promise, then it is nothing more than empty words!"**_

"_**Lord Sun Jian,**__** we can defeat this kid. There is no need for you to get involved in such a small matter" spoke some of the soldiers. "Please leave him to us and head towards the village." **_

"_**No, I will not, not until I get this child's permission first." He said in a calm yet fierce tone.**_

_I jumped back and faced him, I was a little surprised at his words. _"You . . . want my permission?" _I stood a bit dumb-founded, then I asked _"What do you intend to do there?" _"So this is their Lord" I thought to myself._

_**Sun Jian spoke back "You would most likely not believe me even though my men have said what my intentions are, how about I propose a deal to you?"**_

"A deal? May I ask what exactly will the terms for this deal and what awaits the victor?"

_**He replied with a grin "The terms are simple, you will pit your blade against us and test our intentions, I will wait inside the forest for you; if you manage to make it through my men and to me, we will duel. If you win, me and my army will leave this place."**_

_This proposal sounded interesting _"And what would happen if you were to kill me?"

_**His reply was almost instant "I never said anything about killing you, we will fight you as long as we need to in order to make you admit defeat and allow us into your village. We will not move into the village until then."**_

_For some strange reason, I felt like I could trust him and that he would honor his agreement "This is certainly an interesting man, fighting him will be interesting to say the least."_

"Very well, I accept your terms. When do we begin?" _As soon as I finished, he disappeared and then I could hear his voice behind me again. __**"We begin now; All units, you are not allowed to go near the village until I give you the order." We stood back to back for a few more seconds before he made his leave whispering "I hope to see you inside the forest soon." **As I replied back_ "It won't take me too long."

As Sun Jian left, some of the soldiers went with him, leaving only groups of 5 to 7 soldiers standing in my way into the forest. They all had spears and swords, nothing sneaky or hidden, just a straight on fight. I drew my swords as the last bits of dusk were beginning to fade. _I stood grinning, I can't explain why I was so happy with this fight, maybe because of the opponent, or maybe something truly was going to change after this fight. _"Okay, let's get started, I won't be holding back on any of you."

As Sun Jian move into the forest, one of his officers approached him._** "Lord Sun Jian, why have you gone through so much trouble over one kid, surely you must have some kind of reason." All he did was laugh at the comment and turned to another one of his officers before speaking "There is much more to that child than meets the eye, do you mind explaining what I mean to your friend."**_

"_**Certainly father; Okay, now listen up because I'm only going to say this once alright." By then, the officer already looked annoyed "Enough with the jokes Sun Ce, just would you mind explaining already?"**_

_**Sun Ce laughed before continuing "Sorry Zhou Yu, it's just not every day that I get to lecture you" he let out another small laugh. "Father is interested in him because of the power and abilities that are just radiating off of him. This kind of strength and potential is not something you witness too often in one's life. So . . ."**_

"_**So the short version of that is that he is stronger than he looks, right Sun Ce?" Ce let out a small chuckle before nodding his head but looking up he says "I wouldn't mind getting a chance to fight him before father does though, It would be great!" **_

"_**Honestly, you both get so worked up over a strong fight, I don't know what runs through your blood some times." Say Zhou Yu as he sighs after he finishes. **_

"_**Well, that is the way Father and Brother are at times, it's the blood of the tiger that runs in the Sun Family that makes us eager to face a good challenge to test our skill."**_

"_**Ah Quan, I see you're anxious to fight our mysterious enemy yourself, seeing as this is your first time in an actual battlefield." As the three finished talking, Sun Jian, his son's Ce and Quan, and Zhou Yu arrived at the center of the forest.**_

"_**Now, let's see just how far our friend will get." Says Sun Jian as he strokes his beard lightly "Don't worry Father, he'll come, but we'll beat him before you get the chance."**_

**(Yeah, I am finally able to have some time to continue writing. There are still many mysteries about the main character, but telling everything at the beginning won't make a story interesting.) **

**(Character Introductions: Sun Jian, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Zhou Yu)**

**(Character art will be shown to give an idea of how they appear in the story, some will have their outfits from the games, others will have new looks to reflect their age or personality)**


	6. Rivals That Transcend Time

Chapter 6: Rivals that Transcend Time

"So, that makes three groups down." The soldiers fell to the ground as I continued to move past deeper into the forest. I can feel his presence inside the forest, that Sun Jian; he certainly isn't like anyone I've met so far, there are a few things I would like to ask him.

_**A new group of soldiers comes out from the forest, with their spears at the ready they took their stances. "Accursed child, we'll make you pay for what you did to our friends." "We will never allow you to go near our lord!"**_

"I'll give you the same choice I gave the rest of them, Let me pass peacefully and I won't have to kill you." _**They snickered at my words "Don't you dare dishonor us by telling us to surrender, who do you take us for?!" **_"I see, then there is no other way." _I drew my swords to get ready for the inevitable fight. _"Let's begin, shall we."

The first two charged at me head on with their spears. I took my twin blades and knocked them into the ground, before I knew it two others were charging behind me. I jumped back and pushed their weapons off to the side. The two that charged then attacked me as I was about to land; with no time to react I caught the spear staffs underneath my arms. This was just what they wanted however, as the four men flung me into the air.

As I was lifted into the air, three more men jumped out of the trees. With no way to move I let the staffs loose and slid down, kicking the spears to deflect the ones that were coming down on me. Once I reached the ground, I charged at the three still falling down. With a spiral slash, I took those three down, now for the other four. The four charged at me with a rapid thrust of their spears. Their speed was hard to match since there where four simultaneous attacks to block. They then moved to a downward strike. "Big mistake" I broke their stance and snuck into their blind spot. I tore through them with my blades, knocking them all to the ground.

"It would have been easier if you just surrendered; I gave you the chance…" I was about to move on when one of the soldiers rose up again. _**"Wait, I won't let you go on." **_"Be glad you're alive, don't throw it away." _**"Silence, we'll die before we dishonor ourselves, now fight me." **_We both readied our weapons, and after a brief moment we charged at each other. Our weapons clashed as we now stood at opposite ends.

"_**You're strong kid . . . but even so . . . you won't beat our Lord" **__The soldier collapsed as the blood from his wounds spurred out. I soon feel slightly, with blood coming out of my right shoulder. _"Damn it, the further I go in this forest, the more powerful and determined these soldiers become. If someone of his level got this scratch on me, then I really won't stand a chance against Sun Jian." _I look around at the soldiers and picked up my blades. _"I won't know until I try theirs no point in backing down after coming so far."

Meanwhile, _**"Come on, I'm getting tired of waiting, I can feel his aura coming closer but he's still taking too long." "Patience Ce, there is no need to rush, he will arrive and you will have to wait." "But Father, the longer we wait the more of our men get killed facing him, I refuse to just sit here while that happens!" With that, Sun Ce rode off "Lord Sun Jian, I will go bring Ce back soon." "There's no need Zhou Yu, his heart is in the right place, Quan and I will meet up with you in a bit, now get going."**_

"Strange, there doesn't appear to be any more soldiers here. Usually I would see a group of them by now." _I looked around my surroundings, the forest had an eerie calm about it right now. Then a chilling feeling came down my spine, something was approaching me, something powerful._

"So, I didn't think you would come out and face me yourself…" I looked at the person who came out in front of me "wait, you're not Sun Jian." _**"Well forgive me if I'm not my old man." **_"Well, you may not be him, but you're giving off a monstrous aura just like his." _**"Really, ha well to be honest I've been looking forward for my chance to fight you myself, and I'm glad I got to you first."**_

The two of us stood there for a minute, as the last few bits of dusk turned into night. The clouds covering the moon were beginning to clear. "You don't appear to be much older than me, though it is obvious that you're much more skilled than the elite soldiers here." _**"And you're certainly are a lot younger than I thought; well then, what's your name kid?"**_

"My name . . . it's X, what's yours?" _**"That's not a name you here very often, my name is Sun Ce, remember it well X." **_"So, should we get started? I'm usually not one to start a fight, but ever since I sensed all of you coming, my blood's been boiling for a fight." _**"We'll start in a minute; the moon is almost in clear view." **__We both readied ourselves for the battle that was about to ensue. Drawing our weapons, his tonfas and my dual swords, we stood face to face. We stepped back until the tips of our weapons stared each other down._

_The clouds began to clear and the moonlight shone forth. We were about to begin as something tore through the air. _"What was that?" _I turned to look as I saw four arrows flying towards me. _"Damn it!" _I jumped back to evade the first one, but that was the trap, the second and third arrows held a fishnet that tied my legs down. The last one veered off course. _"So Sun Ce, that's how it is, much for a fair and equal fight!" _**"No, I didn't plan this." **__The archer then came into view, another young warrior. __**"This is the end for you."**_

_He fired an arrow straight at me, but I couldn't move because my legs had been tied. I tried to cut the net as quickly as I could but then Sun Ce began to rush at me. I cut the rope and prepared to attack Sun Ce, however I was too late, now he was too close. __**"Yahhh!" **_"What?" _To my surprise, Sun Ce had deflected the arrows instead of attacking me while I was vulnerable. _"Sun Ce, why didn't you attack me? It was the perfect opportunity." _**"I told you, that wasn't my idea. I came here to fight you, honorably and one on one. You got that Zhou Yu! I won't stand for any more "help" from you, okay."**_

"_**Ce, you're getting too reckless, we could have finished the enemy off right here and be done with this . . ." "I said, no more interference okay, no matter what happens." "…Very well…" **_

"_**Sorry about that, now then shall we begin for real?" **__Just as he finished talking the arrow that went astray had cut through a large branch and it had now cracked off. I was going to fall on Sun Ce. Zhou Yu told him to look out for it, but he didn't have enough time to react. _"Yahhh!" _**"Huh?" **__With my blades I caught the branch and with a quick maneuver, shattered it to pieces. __**"Well now, that looked impressive, hahah. Thanks for the help." **_"Simply returning the favor, besides what would I do if my opponent was to get beat by a tree?" _**Sun Ce made a small smirk. "I wouldn't have been beaten by a tree, I assure you." **_"Well I'm glad to hear it." A small smile came on my face.

"I'll still give you the chance to leave quietly with your life…" _**"Stole the words right out of my mouth, but I doubt either one of us would want to leave anyways." **_"True, well I won't be holding back, I hope you can keep up." _**"I hope you have the strength to back up that confidence, X." **_"Ready, Ce?" _**"Yeah, GO!" **_We charged at each other, weapons in hand, as we closed in to strike . . .

(Author's Note: I haven't had too much free time on my hands with a lot of things going on, especially with my main inspiration for writing this story gone, but I will begin again. Whether people read my story or not I will continue on writing when I have the time, and I'll be able to write up chapters more frequently once summer vacation begins.)


End file.
